The use of double-acting force pumps for providing a continuous flow of liquid is generally well known as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 662,437; 684,740; 710,856; 2,685,257; and 4,253,804.
U.S. Pat. No. 710,856 discloses a double-acting piston pump that must be connected directly over a well and can only be operated in a straight, upright position. This known liquid pumping assembly cannot be used in a pressurized system but pumps water from a well into an open container.
The liquid pumping assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 684,740 is designed only to be placed inside a well and is gravity-operated in only a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 662,437 discloses a gravity-operated pump that must be disposed in a vertical position to properly operate. Such a prior art liquid pumping assembly cannot operate in a pressurized liquid transmission system.
The double-action liquid pump assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,257 is designed as a primary internal well pump and particularly for use in a deep well rather than a shallow well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,804 discloses a double-action hand pump structure which is not designed to pump into a pressurized system. It is a hand-operated liquid pump assembly useful for fluid transfer and designed to eliminate the use of friction bearing assemblies in its construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,675 discloses a primary pump designed to be power-driven with a crank shaft having a double-action drive. The guide rod simply prevents the piston rod from turning about its own axis but does not insure the longitudinal alignment of the piston rod.
The liquid pump assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,051 is a single-acting pump having a double-acting drive. This known pumping assembly has no rod alignment mechanism and its valve assembly produces a result unlike that of the present invention.
The primary purpose of this invention is to produce a liquid pumping assembly which may be used in a pressurized system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid pumping assembly which may be used as a hand-operated standby pump if for any reason a primary pumping assembly loses power.
A further object of the invention is to provide a liquid pumping assembly which is useful in an environment where no electrical power source may be available and can provide a continuous flow of liquid from an outside source into a pressurized system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pumping assembly having an alignment mechanism for maintaining the axial longitudinal movement of a piston rod that drives a piston member in a reciprocating movement within a cylinder.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a liquid pumping assembly having no seals or packing that will dry out or set up with all the moving parts and surfaces having bearing material effective to maintain alignment of the various moving parts.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a liquid pumping assembly useful for a shallow well and may be installed with bypass valves between the well and a reservoir for regular use or as standby use when a power source is cut off from a primary pumping system.
A further object of this invention is to provide a liquid pumping assembly which may be used for indoor toilets and faucets of a pressurized system where electricity is generally not available such as in hunting cabins, cottages and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid pumping assembly that may be fixedly attached to a floor or wall in any position with respect to the horizontal thereby making it adaptable to virtually any environmental situation.